


That So, King Steve?

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Billy sipped his beer while Tommy and Carol made out on a pool chair, watching as Barbara Holland become increasingly more red.  She looked scandalized, or maybe just disgusted, he couldn’t quite tell, but he couldn’t blame her.  Tommy and Carol were gross on agoodday.  His eyes flickered over to where Steve was sitting with Nancy, heads pushed together as they whispered.  Nancy seemed unimpressed with the evening, and while Billy agreed it wasn’t the funnest night he’d had, not by a long shot, it was kindaher fault.When Nancy and Barb had arrived, Tommy and Carol had retreated into their ‘Popular Couple’ schtick, and Steve had immediately begun the process of convincing Nancy to let loose.  He’d talked about having sex with her for the first time that night, but Billy had zoned out because he really didn’t care.  Mostly because he wanted Steve’s dick inhismouth, not Nancy’s.“God,” he groaned, smacking his head against the back of his pool chair.  “Can we do something besides watch y’all do couple shit?  This,” he said, gesturing to Tommy and Carol, who were just grinning at him with spit slick lips, “Is disgusting.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Series: Harringrove Snippets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236





	That So, King Steve?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Imagine how into and impressed Billy would be by King Steve. By the brat from season one. Watches him shotgun a beer and just pops a boner.
> 
> ANyway
> 
> Unbeta'd

Billy sipped his beer while Tommy and Carol made out on a pool chair, watching as Barbara Holland become increasingly more red. She looked scandalized, or maybe just disgusted, he couldn’t quite tell, but he couldn’t blame her. Tommy and Carol were gross on a _good_ day. His eyes flickered over to where Steve was sitting with Nancy, heads pushed together as they whispered. Nancy seemed unimpressed with the evening, and while Billy agreed it wasn’t the funnest night he’d had, not by a long shot, it was kinda _her fault_.

When Nancy and Barb had arrived, Tommy and Carol had retreated into their ‘Popular Couple’ schtick, and Steve had immediately begun the process of convincing Nancy to let loose. He’d talked about having sex with her for the first time that night, but Billy had zoned out because he really didn’t care. Mostly because he wanted Steve’s dick in _his_ mouth, not Nancy’s.

“God,” he groaned, smacking his head against the back of his pool chair. “Can we do something besides watch y’all do couple shit? This,” he said, gesturing to Tommy and Carol, who were just grinning at him with spit slick lips, “Is disgusting.”

“Really?” Carol said, tilting her head. “I would’ve thought it would be a turn on for you.”

“Only if the people are hot,” he mumbled. Carol reached over and slapped his arm with a laugh, making him smile into his beer can. She wasn’t half bad when her tongue wasn’t down Tommy’s throat. Billy looked over at Barb, who was looking so longingly at Nancy, Billy felt kind of bad for her. Especially because Nancy was wrapped up in Steve.

Billy wasn’t a fan of Nancy.

He thought she was a stuck up, pretentious prude, but he couldn’t tell _Steve_ that. He really seemed to like her. Like, genuinely. Which made no sense to Billy because the only thing Nancy did was berate Steve. On his friend choices (they’d had _words_ when Billy had been roped into the group), on his grades, fuck, even what he _wore_. She had opinions on _everything_ , and while Billy loved an opinionated woman, if he heard Nancy sigh in disappointment one more time, he was gonna strangle her himself.

But from the way Barb looked at her, she didn’t mind any of that in the slightest.

“Hey,” Billy said, jutting his chin at Barb, who jumped slightly, looking at him. “You ever shotgun a beer, Holland?”

“Uh, I’ve never really even _had_ beer? Like, maybe a sip or two but--”

“Well,” BIlly said, standing and cutting her off. “Let’s pop that cherry huh?” He gave her a wink that she seemed mildly repulsed by, and he let it slide. She was a midwest small town gay and he hid his queerness extremely well, so it wasn’t like she’d know. He grabbed a can, also grabbing one of the pre-rolled joints and sticking it behind his ear. “Now,” he said, grabbing the knife, “Watch what I do, okay?” He looked at her, making sure she was paying attention. She seemed somewhat leery of his sudden amicability, but was paying attention nonetheless. “You take the knife -- and make sure you’re gripping it correctly, don’t wanna pull a Tommy.” Barb actually smiled at that, covering her mouth as Tommy let out a whiny _hey!_ “Hold the can horizontally, make the hole, and--” He jabbed the knife into the can near the bottom, quickly flipping it upright as he popped the tab. The beer drained into his mouth and he swallowed quickly, letting some run down his chin as he gulped. When he finished, he crushed the can in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder. “That’s it. You gotta be quick when you flip it and pop the tab, or you’re gonna cover yourself in beer.” Barb looked mildly impressed.

“Uhm, okay,” she replied, her brow furrowing in determination.

“You don’t have to, Barb,” Nancy said, concerned.

“I think she can probably make her own decisions, Wheeler,” Billy said, side eyeing her. _The fucking bitch_. Nancy frowned but said nothing more, looking back at Barb who had grabbed a can. Billy came over, holding the knife out. “I can puncture it for you. It’ll be a little harder and you _will_ get beer on you, but--” She didn’t let him finish, grabbing the hilt of the knife with a fierce determination. Billy’s eyebrows shot up but he smiled, taking a step back. She nearly cut herself on the first try, but on the second she punctured the can. Beer spilled as she tilted the can up, popping the tab. She got about halfway before pulling back and starting to cough, choking on the beer as it rushed out.

“Barb!” Nancy came over, shooting Billy a mean look that he really didn’t deserve.

“Honestly,” Billy said over the sounds of Tommy and Carol laughing, “Not bad for a first time. But maybe the _King_ should show us how it’s done?” Steve smiled even as Nancy frowned, strutting over to Billy and the cooler of beer.

“You’re just trying to get me drunk, Hargrove,” he said. Billy smirked, cocking his hip and crossing his arms.

“And here I thought I was being subtle.” Steve laughed and Billy swallowed thickly. His long pale fingers grabbed a can, dripping with the cold ice water. He grabbed the knife from where Barb had dropped it before shooting Billy a smug look.

“Watch and learn, California,” he said, low and challenging. It went straight to Billy’s dick.

His crush on Steve was only a nuisance at first, something annoying but ignorable. Then Steve had beat him at a keg stand, cheering as his shirt rode up to show pale skin and a dark, thick treasure trail, and Billy’s heart had skipped. And then, Billy saw his dick. And he had never considered himself a size queen. Never really thought about dick size, too focused on not getting caught, but when he saw what Steve was packing? Billy had never wanted to choke a dick so much in his life.

And as Steve stabbed the can, tipping it expertly and popping the tab in one fluid motion, guzzling the beer without spilling a drop — except one stray drip that went down his chin and to his collarbone — Billy realized he made a mistake.

“Mhah!” Steve breathed, lips smacking as he let out a forceful exhale. Billy wondered if he made that sound when someone licked his dick from base to tip. The thought did nothing to help his sudden boner. Suddenly, he felt beer spilling over onto his hand and he looked down. He had crushed his beer can in his hand, most likely from the struggle of not licking the stray drop off Steve’s neck. “Ha!” Steve exclaimed, pointing to Billy’s hand. “Impressed?” He let out a belch, rich and full, and why was Billy turned on by that?

“Steve, that’s so gross,” Nancy complained, wrinkling her nose. Steve deflated a little, looking dejected. God, Billy fucking hated Nancy. She always made Steve feel so bad about himself, how could he not see that?

“Yeah, sorry, Nance,” Steve said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Billy needed some fucking _weed_ if he was gonna have to watch Steve try to impress Nancy, so he pulled the joint from behind his ear, flipping open his zippo to light it. He flicked it shut, taking a long drag and exhaling in Nancy’s direction. He ignored her little pointed cough. She hung out with Byers and that creep was _definitely_ a stoner, so he figured she probably just didn’t like that it was _him_.

“Gimme that,” Carol said, snatching it from his lips. She took a hit and waved Tommy over, blowing it into his mouth as he leaned down to meet her for a kiss. Billy rolled his eyes and snatched the joint back as they once again fell onto the pool chair.

“Fucking christ,” he murmured. “I’m going inside if you two are gonna be all lovey and shit.” Carol pulled away from Tommy, pursing her lips.

“Nah,” Tommy said, pushing Carol gently until she got up. “We’ll take it somewhere a little more _comfortable_.” He waggled his brows, grabbing Carol by the waist as she giggled. They went inside, leaving a slightly awkward silence behind them. Billy looked at the remaining three -- at Barb’s flushed cheeks, Nancy’s pinched face, Steve looking at a loss -- and rolled his eyes.

“Harrington,” he drawled, plopping next to him on the pool chair. “Know any smoke tricks?” That got Steve’s attention. He smirked and took the joint from Billy’s fingers. The brief contact had Billy unconsciously licking his lips. Steve took a long hit, lip quirked into a cocky smile that had Billy almost _squirming_. He blew out a large smoke ring, then another that floated through, and then a final third one. Billy was already kind of impressed, but then inhaled all three back in, before exhaling slowly without his eyes even tearing up. He grinned at Billy and crooked his brow, almost challengingly, tongue poking out from between his teeth. Billy was glad he wasn’t drunk, because he might have dropped to his knees right _there_.

But of course Steve had to ruin it with his straightness.

He turned to Nancy, perking up like a puppy wishing to be a Good Boy.

“What do you think, Nance? Pretty cool, right?” He looked so proud of himself, so cheerful, and Billy could see on Wheeler’s face that she didn’t really care.

“I mean, I guess?” Steve faltered, then bit his lip looking away. Then he froze. Billy didn’t realize why until he noticed Steve was _looking at his crotch_. Billy crossed his legs, but that only made Steve look up, something glinting in his eyes. Billy flushed, getting more turned on, and Steve played it cool, giving Nancy a sad and apologetic look.

“I guess you’re not having fun,” he said, looking dejected. Nancy blanched and waved her hand slightly. Barb was just watching and listening, fine to not participate in one of the most awkward conversations Billy had ever been a part of.

“No, I am!” She tried, but Steve shook his head. He gave her a dopey smile, one all boy next door that revved Billy up maybe a _little_ more than it should.

“It’s fine, Nance,” he said, genuine. “This isn’t your scene, I should know that.” She melted a little, giving him a soft smile, all cute and Billy _hated_ it. Steve returned it. “Besides, Billy here,” and he placed his hand on Billy’s knee, going up a little bit higher than necessary, “Will keep me company while Tommy and Carol defile the guest room.” Nancy and Barb giggled, though Nancy did shoot a concerned glance in Billy’s direction. He just gave her his best sleazy smile, winking.

“I’ll take care of your boy, princess,” he said. “Don’t you worry.” Steve’s hand squeezed his thigh and Billy had to suppress a shudder. Nancy gave one last concerned look, but then Barb spoke up.

“I’m ready to go home anyway, Nancy,” she said. Nancy nodded and shot Steve a small smile.

“Well, maybe you and I can _study_ together again sometime.” Steve nodded, smiling, patting Billy’s knee and moving it off, slowly, stroking as he went. Billy took a sip of beer for his dry mouth. Nancy and Barb left, Steve showing them out. Billy licked his lips, grabbing the last prerolled joint and lighting it. His hands shook slightly and he frowned, doing a french inhale to calm himself. He tapped some ash on the ground before looking up and freezing. Steve was there, in the doorway, an unreadable look on his face. Billy suddenly felt nervous, so he chugged the rest of his beer and threw the can in the pool.

“That’s littering you know,” Steve said, cocking his hip. He crossed his arms and his lips stretched into a smirk. Billy’s nerves settled only the smallest bit, and Steve must have noticed because he came out, snatching the the joint from Billy’s fingers. He took a deep inhale, leaning down and raising his eyebrows. Billy tilted his his chin up and Steve’s lips met his, his tongue peeking out to open them and blow the smoke in. He also took the chance to suck on Billy’s tongue and feel around the roof of his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips with a cute little smirk. “Tommy and Carol won’t say shit,” he said, tilting his head and pushing his cheek out with his tongue; Billy smiled, tongue between his teeth. “Wanna come up to mine?”

“Thought you’d never ask, pretty boy,” Billy replied, letting Steve pull him by the collar inside and up the stairs. He pushed Billy into his room, shutting the door and licking his lips.

“Get on the bed.” It was an order, and Billy didn’t always do well with those. He jutt out his chin, sneering at Steve.

“Who said you’d be in charge?” He asked, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip. Steve raised a brow before pursing his lips, trying to hide a smile. He walked forward, stripping his sweater and shirt off. A light fuzz of dark hair covered the middle of his chest and Billy’s eyes widened a little. Steve pumped his eyebrows once, smirking. “And this means?”

“Get on my bed,” Steve said again, still smiling, “So I can suck your dick.” Billy’s cock jumped and his breath sped up. His hands went for his fly as he sat on the bed but Steve pushed them away, shaking his head. “Do you wanna know why they _really_ call me King Steve?” Billy’s chest heaved, and he couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. Steve pulled his fly down with his teeth, nuzzling at his clothed erection, before pulling back and, “I always wear my subjects like a _crown_.” Billy’s hips twitched and Steve chuckled, sucking at the head through Billy’s briefs. He swirled his tongue around and sucked, gently biting along the shaft, and Billy shuddered. Steve tugged on his jeans and Billy lifted his hips, letting Steve pull them down to his knees. He pulled Billy’s briefs down as well, his dick popping up as he groaned. Steve licked his lips, cheeks flushed. His eyes were wide, looked _excited_ , and it made Billy’s heart do something he wasn’t particularly fond of. It skipped a beat. Steve leaned forward, humming as he took Billy’s dick into his mouth, his tongue circling the head.

“Fuck,” Billy groaned. “Holy _shit_.” Steve moaned around his dick and Billy’s hips bucked. Steve just _took it_. Billy couldn’t believe it. Steve looked up at him with his brown eyes, smug and _content_ and Billy bit his bottom lip, fingers tangling into Steve’s hair. His eyes rolled back in his head and he took Billy’s dick farther into his mouth. “Shit,” Billy hissed. “Holy fucking _shit_ , Harrington.” Steve pulled off with a pop, stroking Billy’s dick while licking up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head before teasing the slit. He gave a final lick, base to tip before pulling back to stroke slowly and kiss the head.

“I’m gonna have you saying my _name_ by the end of tonight, _Billy_.” He couldn’t hide how it made his dick jump. Steve grinned and swallowed Billy down again, throat relaxed as he took Billy down to the hilt.

“Holy fucking shit!” Billy shouted, biting his hand to cut off his moan. Steve laughed around his cock, bobbing his head as he sucked and licked, cupping Billy’s balls in his hand. He massaged them, moaning obnoxiously as he sucked Billy’s dick, spit dripping down his chin and onto Billy’s crotch. Honestly, it was some of the best head he’d ever had in his _life_. He didn’t know that it’d be possible to find head _this good_ in bumfuck nowhere, Indiana. Billy pulled on Steve’s hair, heart speeding up when Steve let out what sounded like an involuntary moan and his hip bucked. Billy moved his leg so his shin was against Steve’s crotch, pressing against him as he pushed forward. He pulled off with a pop, letting out a whine that made Billy’s stomach _hot_. He rocked his hips against Billy’s shin, tilting his head back.

He was fucking _beautiful_. Sweat made his bangs cling to his face, his hair freeing itself from the hairspray’s hold, and his face was flushed and _glowing_. His lips were red and swollen, shiny with spit that dripped down his chin. Billy had to squeeze the base of his dick at the sight, groaning at the struggle to not cum, but unable to look away. Steve’s eyes lit up, a wide smile stretching across his face.

“You know,” he said, voice rouch from Billy’s cock. It made him squeeze his dick again. Steve humped his leg, grinding slowly, letting out breathy moans as he spoke. “I don’t usually, huh, ask this soon, but, _fuck_ ,” he grunted, brown eyes looking up at Billy hungrily, with such blatant _need_ , it made Billy want to fucking _claim_ him or something. “Wanna fuck me?” He cocked his head, tongue running across his top teeth as he smiled cheekily.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah, _King_.” Steve’s eyes flashed and he was up, stripping out of his jeans. Billy took off his shirt, but paused taking off his pants, wanting to see Steve’s dick right now so _badly_. Steve grinned, chuckling as he kicked them off, standing proudly in front of Billy. He couldn’t help it; he licked his lips.

“Wanna suck it?” Steve asked, all smug. Billy snorted and rolled his eyes, yanking Steve forward by the hips. He looked up Steve, kissed the head of his dick, and said,

“I’ve been wanting to choke on it since I saw it in the showers.” Steve’s eyes widened and his ears went red. He breathed through his mouth, eyes hazy with lust as Billy, sucked on the side of his shaft, lightly grazing his teeth along it, running his tongue along the underside of the head. He never once broke eye contact. Steve was panting, hand just resting on the back of Billy’s head, when he pulled back. “Lube?”

“Side drawer,” Steve whispered, wrecked. Billy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and yanked it open, feeling around until he pulled out the lube. He coated his finger in it, sucking on the head of Steve’s dick as he circled his hole. “Oh, _shit_ , Billy,” he panted, biting his bottom lip _hard_. Billy smirked and licked along his shaft, pushing his finger in slowly, in and out. Steve circled his hips, sucking his lips into his mouth as he hunched over, holding himself up using Billy’s shoulders. He keened when Billy added a second finger, and then finally a third. It wasn’t long before Billy felt Steve leaking onto his tongue. “God,” Steve groaned, “Fucking _do it_.” His hips hitched and Billy pulled off, grinning.

“Condom?” Steve grabbed one from the side drawer as Billy shifted back onto the bed, spreading out his legs and slowly stroking his cock. Steve batted his hands away and put the condom on, coating him with lube. He licked his lips, kneeling above Billy’s dick. They looked at each other, eyes locked, as Steve sank down onto his cock. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Billy cried, hands gripping Steve’s hips so he didn’t thrust up into the tight heat. Steve grinned and let out a high pitched moan, sinking down to the hilt. He circled his hips, hands braced on Billy’s chest. Steve bit his lip and bounced, setting a slow pace, making Billy’s legs shake.

“What?” Steve gasped. “This too slow for you?” He leaned down and kissed Billy, tongue thrusting into his mouth. He let him, mouth opening as Steve made tiny, teasing circles. When he pulled back Billy licked his lips and grabbed Steve’s hips, halting his movements.

“You wanna know what I’d do?” He looked up at Steve, shifting to bend his knees so he had better leverage. Steve raised a brow, looking intrigued and excited, pupils blown. “Really?” It was a challenge. Steve’s eyes lit up and he grinned.

“Show me what you got, _Tiger_.” And Billy did. His hip snapped down and back up, making Steve keen and arch his back. “Oh _shit_!” He screamed, hands scratching down Billy’s chest, trying to find a grip. “O-o-o-oh, _fuck, Billy,_ ” he moaned, loud and wanton. It went straight to Billy’s dick and he knew he wasn’t gonna last. He angled his hips until Steve _screamed_. “Right there, shit!”

“Fuck,” Billy groaned, sweat dripping down his brow as he snapped his hips at a brutal pace. “Fuck, _Steve_ ,” he moaned, loud and low, and Steve’s hips jerked. He cried out, shooting up Billy’s chest.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he moaned, long and loud, voice carying in pitch as his hips twitched and his legs shook. His hole spasmed around Billy’s dick and he then Steve looked down, face glowing like the fucking _sun_ , and he couldn’t _take it_. He came, hips jerking erratically. Steve groaned at the feeling, sighing happily and collapsing onto Steve, arms braced on either side of his head. Billy panted, staring at the ceiling, not sure what the _fuck_ just happened. How he’d just had the _best_ sex he’d ever had in his life.

Steve rolled off, holding the base of the condom so it stayed. He then pulled it off, tied it up, and tossed it into his trash can like a basketball. It made Billy laugh. He went to get up, but Steve pressed him back down, eyes searching. Billy’s stomach clenched.

“Hey,” he said, voice soft, “You don’t have to be scared, you know.” Billy stared at him, nervous and unsure.

“I’ve been told that before.” Steve furrowed his brow. Billy shrugged and moved to get up again. “Plus, I know you’re with Wheeler, so--”

“You saw her tonight,” he said, snorting. “She’s only into me when I’m being some cheesy cliche boyfriend.” Billy raised a brow, pausing while propped on his elbows. Steve sat cross legged next to him, looking out the window. “You on the other hand,” he smirked and looked down, eyes raking over Billy in a way that made him feel incredibly exposed.

“Uhm, I’m not--”

“You said you wanted to choke on my _dick_ , dude,” Steve laughed. Billy flushed, angry, but Steve touched his chest gently, smiling softly. “It doesn’t have to _mean_ anything,” he said, shrugging. “But, well,” he flushed, suddenly looking more vulnerable than he had with Billy’s dick up his ass. “I’ve never cum just from someone saying my name before.” The comment made Billy’s dick twitch, and Steve definitely noticed. He smiled, licking his lips.

“You’re serious,” Billy whispered, confused. “In a town like this?”

“Tommy and Carol have, well, an _interesting_ relationship, okay? They’ve got our backs.” He smirked. “Plus, you think anyone is gonna try to fight _you_?” Billy snorted and grinned, letting Steve lay on top of him, smirking. “Fuck Nancy,” he said, making Billy’s shiver. “This is _much_ better.”


End file.
